


[Fanart] Hale Triplets

by mizore



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest, Triplets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 17:22:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizore/pseuds/mizore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based from this smoking hot fict <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/814790">All Good Things Come In Threes </a> by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Brego_Mellon_Nin/pseuds/Brego_Mellon_Nin">Brego_Mellon_Nin</a>.<br/>I draw Hale triplets based of author description on the fict ^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fanart] Hale Triplets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brego_Mellon_Nin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brego_Mellon_Nin/gifts).



[](http://imgur.com/XShdTC1)

**Author's Note:**

> #they looks like biker gang #or #some 80' rocker #idk 
> 
> Feel free to poke me on [tumblr](http://mizorekibishi.tumblr.com), guys!  
> My sterek doodle and another sterek things on there. And you can leave sterek suggestion/prompt in my ask box ヽ(๏∀๏ )ﾉ


End file.
